TheThunderfan212's Adoptables!
There are four adoptable pups. They are created by me, but feel free to adopt them! Please do not edit this page without my permission. Oreo-Citizen Pup-Adopted by OpenWish Oreo is a female citizen pup. She is very sweet, but also very hyper! She loves to have a good time in Adventure Bay! She is a major tomboy. She is a Tibetan Terrier. She is black and white like an Oreo cookie. She has black patches on her face and body. Her tuft of hair is medium sized and black. Her tail is mostly black. She has white on most of her face and body. The tip of her tail is white. Her ears are floppy and fluffy. She has a fluffy chest and curled tail. Her eyes are brown and her nose is pink. She doesn't shed, so she makes a good dog for people with allergies. Her fur has to be brushed once or twice a week. She needs to be taken to the groomers every five weeks. She can get ear infections, so her ears need to be cleaned. She makes a good companion for people with children. She makes a great watchdog. She needs to be trained or else she will be very mischievous. She's very active and needs to be taken on walks. Fred-Mechanic Pup-Adopted by JackjoinsthePAWpatrol Fred is a male mechanic pup. He is very hardworking. Once he starts something, he always finishes. He is a mechanic pup like Rocky. He is also very intelligent. He is a Boxsky. (Boxer X Siberian Husky) He has orange on his face, body and tail. His tuft of hair is small and orange. He has black on his face and body. He has white on his face, body and the tip of his tail. His ears are erect. He has short fur and a long tail. His eyes are blue and he has a brown nose. He doesn't need to be groomed that much. He needs to be bathed once a month. He sheds moderately. He is not a good dog for people with allergies. Fred is a great companion for families with kids. If he isn't rained properly, he will become aggressive. He howls a lot since he is half Husky. He's very intelligent, but hard to train. He is a great companion for active families. Solar-Space Pup-Adopted by TimersPineEN17 Solar is a female space pup. She's shy around others. She is really interested into space. She has visited the moon and been a service dog at NASA. She is a Flandoodle. (Bouvier des Flandres X Poodle) She is brown. She has hazel eyes, but they are heard to see. She has floppy ears and a beard. Her chest is fluffy and she has a fluffy tail. Her hair covers her eyes. She has a brown nose. She is a great dog for families with allergies. She doesn't shed. She needs frequent brushing, baths and grooming. If her fur is cut short, she will not have to be groomed as often. She isn't good with young kids because of her shyness, but she could make a great companion with older kids. She is stubborn and aloof, so training will be a struggle. She is lazy, so she won't have to be walked. Leon-Fighting Pup-Adopted by Icetiger101 Leon is a male boxing pup. He's protective and harsh. He is in dogfights with other pups and usually wins them. He is an English Mastiff. He is mostly golden, with grey on his face and cream on his chest. His ears are floppy and he has short fur. His tail his long. He has brown eyes and a black nose. He needs to bathe frequently since he gets quite smelly. He rarely needs to be groomed though. He sheds moderately, so he's not a good dog for families with allergies. He's aggressive, so he's not a good companion for kids. He needs a dog owner with experience. He isn't that smart and he's really stubborn, so an experienced owner needs to train him. Category:Adoptables Category:Purebred Category:Hybrids Category:Hybrid Category:Mutts Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Boxer Category:Husky Category:Siberian Husky Category:Poodles Category:Poodle Category:Mastiff Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Category:Male Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character